kamenriderexaidfandomcom-20200215-history
Gashat Gear Dual β
The is the additional Rider Gashat of Kamen Rider Brave and Kamen Rider Snipe. Games Gashat Gear Dual β is two games in one, Taddle Fantasy and Bang Bang Simulations. Functions Gamer Summoning The Gashat Gear Dual β can summon the Gamer for either Taddle Fantasy or Bang Bang Simulations without the user needing to transform first, and the Gamer can be directed to attack the user's opponent directly. Transformation Used in a Gamer Driver, it can be used to assume one of two Rider forms, one for each game: Taddle Fantasy accesses Brave Fantasy Gamer Level 50, and Bang Bang Simulations accesses Snipe Simulation Gamer Level 50. Gamer Driver Finishers Brave= * : Brave surrounds himself with a magical shield to block any incoming attacks, then expands the shield to surround himself and his enemy, and delivers a Rider Kick at them. Taddle_Critical_Slash.png|Taddle Critical Slash (Prelude screen) Taddle DKN CF & TCS Prelude.png|Taddle Critical Slash (Step 1: Levitation) TCS_Prelude_2.png|Taddle Critical Slash (Step 2: Spinning) Taddle Critical Slash Kick.png|Taddle Critical Slash (Step 3: Rider Kick) |-| Snipe= * : Snipe aims all the weapons on his armor at the enemy and targets the enemy's weak points, before shooting several powerful bullets at the enemy in a bright blue flash. **A variation to this finisher is Snipe combines his arm cannons together into one piece and charges them with blue energy, before shooting a powerful fireball at the enemy. **A Rider Kick version is seen used to defeat Kamen Rider Genm Zombie Gamer Level X's Bugster Virus duplicate in episode 23. Bang Bang Critical Fire prelim.png|Bang Bang Critical Fire (Version 1) (Prelude) Battleship firing.png|Bang Bang Critical Fire (Version 1) (Step 1: Gathering power) Bang Bang Critical Fire targetting.png|Bang Bang Critical Fire (Version 1) (Step 2: Targeting) Bang Bang Critcal Fire firing.png|Bang Bang Critical Fire (Version 1) (Step 3: Firing) Critical FIRE Ver.2 screen.png|Bang Bang Critical Fire (Version 2) (Prelude) Critical FIRE Gunner gathering.png|Bang Bang Critical Fire (Version 2) (Step 1: Gathering power) Critical FIRE shooting.png|Bang Bang Critical Fire (Version 2) (Step 2: Firing) BBCF Kick.png|Bang Bang Critical Fire (Kick) History Kuroto was seen working on this Gashat with data from the recently stolen Taddle Quest Gashat, using its data to help create Taddle Fantasy. After stealing the Bang Bang Shooting Gashat, Kuroto was able to copy and "version up" its data to complete Bang Bang Simulations and the Gashat Gear Dual β. He later used it to summon the Fantasy Gamer directly to attack Ex-Aid Double Action Gamer Level X, knocking him out of his transformation in one hit, in an attempt to take back the Mighty Brothers XX Gashat. Later, Genm Zombie Gamer Level X again summoned the Fantasy Gamer while fighting Ex-Aid, attempting to take the Mighty Action X Gashat. Hiiro Kagami grabbed the Mighty Action X Gashat from Ex-Aid and used it to lure the Fantasy Gamer into a Confusion Energy Item, causing it to ram into Genm, which caused him to drop the Gashat Gear Dual β. Hiiro stole the Gashat Gear Dual β and used it to transform into Kamen Rider Brave Fantasy Gamer Level 50, and defeated Genm and the Gatton Bugster. After canceling his transformation, he started to get chest pain mostly because he leveled up to a form greater than Level 5. Hiiro assumed Fantasy Gamer Level 50 when he fought Vernier Bugster. After the Bugsters transformed back into the patient it infected, Brave fought Para-DX. He was doing fine until his chest pains happened again and he canceled his transformation and collapsed. As a result, Taiga took the Gashat Gear Dual β from Hiiro. Taiga then summons the Simulation Gamer for the first time transforming into Snipe Simulation Gamer Level 50 and successfully destroyed Vernier Bugster. Snipe assumed Simulation Gamer Level 50 during his fight with Genm and reclaimed his Bang Bang Shooting Gashat. He assumed it again during his fight with Para-DX and the two were equal in power because their forms are both Level 50. Other Events Chou Super Hero Taisen Kamen Sentai Gorider Behind The Scenes Portrayal The voice of Gashat Gear Dual β was provided by an unknown voice actor who voiced the original Gashat Gear Dual when used alone, and in the Gamer Driver. Notes *The name of this Gashat is slightly inaccurate as 'beta' is a term commonly used for an in-development version of a game. This Gashat was created after the Gashat Gear Dual used by Parad, which could be considered the "alpha" prototype of this Gashat in terms of development as alpha tests always precede beta testing in programming, however its title doesn't call it an alpha. *Ironically, Gashat Gear Dual β is shared between Hiiro and Taiga, the two among the Ex-Aid Riders that get along the least. *Kuroto versioning up both Taddle Quest's and Bang Bang Shooting's data might be a reference to over-the-air game updates. *To contrast the original Gashat Gear Dual, which uses English correctly, both of the Gashat Gear Dual β's fully English looping standby announcements have grammar mistakes. **It may also be a reference to bad game localizations that use . *When used in Gamer Driver, Gashat Gear Dual β allows the user to transform into either Brave Fantasy Gamer or Snipe Simulation Gamer Level 50, with one finisher for each form, while the Gashat Gear Dual only has one form, with three different finishers. **The Gashat Gear Dual in the Gamer Driver also provides a new weapon, the Gashacon Parablaygun, while the Gashat Gear Dual β does not. ***The lack of weapons for the Gashat can be overlooked due to Taddle Fantasy and Bang Bang Simulations being based on games that provided their own weapons. *Although called a "slash", Taddle Fantasy's finisher, Taddle Critical Slash, is actually a straightforward kick attack, though there may be a yet-unseen variant that gives a charged slash attack when its user is wielding a sword at the time. *The setup for the Taddle Critical Slash is similar to Kamen Rider Chalice's Spinning Dance in that it involves the Riders levitating while spinning. *The Gashat Gear Dual β can be used in a style similar to the first Gashat Gear Dualhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lOZUpdXes9A, but it is unknown if it was intended to be used in this way before Hiiro stole it. Appearances **Episode 18: The Truth Exposed **Episode 19: A Sudden Fantasy!? **Episode 20: Take Off Against the Direction of the Wind! **Episode 21: Chasing the Mystery! **Episode 22: Engineered History! * *''Kamen Sentai Gorider'' }} See Also *Gashat Gear Dual Category:Arsenal (Ex-Aid)